101652-two-weeks-later-still-no-blighthaven-questpath-fix
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's literally just a database fix on the titles of the quests. It was working fine the whole time then some careless slip up and they broke all the quests there in title only. It's quite amusing to watch how long it takes to fix things that they've already re-fixed on their internal servers but for some reason don't push out for weeks on live. | |} ---- ---- "Amusing" is an... interesting label for it. One I wouldn't necessarily use, but oh well. :P As someone from the dark ages of gaming where anything could break horribly at any time, I pride myself on Buddha-tier patience. No intentions of quitting Wildstar or anything. But it really saddens me how part of the customer base is driven to bail on the game by mistakes I could probably fix myself, given access to the game's code. Gah. :( | |} ---- ---- I know i feel the same way. The only thing that keeps me calm is knowing if i had access to their databases id make all the Aurin and Chua normal races and make the Exiles Dominion to fix the population balance once and for all. Then i realise im drunk... again... and i need to go home. They're all cupcakey broken. I tried to get some guildies through the 5+man quests leading up to Elyona and none of them could tell me wtf they were on and where we were going next. Was a stab in the dark and hilarious....ly bad. | |} ---- Oh. My. God. I 3-manned (2-manned part of it when a dude left) it as a healer with 2 dps because almost no one wants to bother with this broken crap right now and I finally wanted to get it done. The whole chain took like ... over an hour I think. Maybe 90 minutes. Agony. Especially the part where you have to dig for primal earth and get zerg-rushed by mini elementals in 80% of all digs. Oh and the dig progress isn't shared so every party member has to dig like 15 times. Carbiiiiiine-! | |} ---- Haha They just sink too much of your time for too little reward :( Tree event especially, i hate that FPS nuking weird chime sounds tree. But my favourite so far is... there's an item imbuement that tells you to collect primals.. you assume it means the ones near the Pell in blighthaven, the soloable stuff. It's on a green chest after all. Nope. Elyona's primals of x and y. The 5 man stuff. I solo'd it (its rough but you can get non combat collection of each one, you still draw aggro and run away like a highschool girl from a pimple, but still) I then vendored the crap green item and wrote a bug report about how could anyone expect a 5man+ chain of areas to be reasonable for a green item imbuement :( | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh! Why didn't I think of this obvious default solution (i.e. relying on users to fix Carbine's mess)? Silly me. :P | |} ---- Yes, it's quite bad. I have already finished the Blighthaven quest chain, but I feel for the people who want to quest there right now and can't because of the bug. I was a bit surprised that it wasn't fixed last week (but then again, not that surprised, knowing Carbine), but to not have it fixed, let alone have a single patch this week? Terrible. I feel like Carbine is making the same mistakes that that many of the devs of other MMOs have made and continue to make -- mistakes that keep their game from crossing from "satisfactory" territory into "great" territory. For a bug as major as this, the least they should have done is actively update the community on when they plan to get the fix out if it's not a quick fix. I remember Gaffer talking about how this game has a new IP and thus they want to do their "absolute best" to make a good first impression on players. How do you think this is going for Carbine so far? Not very good, it seems. | |} ---- ---- Well at least those are voice acted... or you can read them later when this finally gets fixed. But the quests are gone once they're gone. Only way to experience that again is with an alt. | |} ---- Why not.... Bathesda usually relies on us modders to fix theirs. | |} ---- ---- Why not set your bind point to illium, its what I've done since low level, it has portals to pretty much every zone. | |} ---- You'll thank me for this. Bind your transmat to Blighthaven. Buy the Crimson Badlands plug fabkit from your reputation vendor in main city. From that plug you can go to Crimson or main city (as you zone in next to npc that sends you back to main city) So now every 20mins you can go to Crimson/Maincity/Blighthaven. Life x 100 easier :) | |} ---- You mean the Crimson Isle Fabkit? If the Crimson Isle Fabkit goes to Crimson Badlands then that's kinda weird/broke. I mean I know the entire daily hub is a rehash of Crimson Isle, but that would be hilarious if it works. | |} ---- The 50 daily zone :P The problem with copying a map and naming it so similarly is that they all merge into one with no-one remembering which is which anymore :( | |} ---- Well I'll be... that actually works (bought it for my level 23 alt and zoned into her house with my main - portal to Badlands)! Very nice - now to hope they don't decide it needs fixing. Thanks for the tip - I'm guessing Northern Wilds/Wastes also work the same way for Exiles? | |} ---- Making the game harder to navigate and get around (read: punitive to travel at max level) is the last thing Wildstar needs right now in an effort to maintain subs lol No clue what the filthy tree lovers do on their end, i assume its the same :P | |} ---- Another easy trick is to use the Farside Biome; it drops you right next to a ship to Illium. Set your trans point in blighthaven, then you can get to Illium every 20 min w/ biome (and shuttle to CB / NW); and BH dailies every 20 min. | |} ---- This is also good advice *nods* :) | |} ----